cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kari Wuhrer
Kari Wuhrer (1967 - ) a.k.a. Kari Salin Film Deaths *''An Occasional Hell'' (1996) [Jeri Gillen]: Killed off-screen by Geoffrey Lewis and Don Tilley; her decomposed body is shown afterwards when her grave is exhumed. (Thanks to S. and Matt) *''Anaconda (1997)'' [Denise Kalberg]: Strangled when Jon Voight puts her neck in a scissor-hold with his legs after he's been tied up on the boat. He then knocks her overboard, and her body is shown again later on when it resurfaces next to the anaconda. (Thanks to Vince, Matt, S., Jack, MainMan, Stephen, Germboygel, Denis and Manfred) *''Hot Blooded (Hit & Run; Red Blooded American Girl II)'' (1997) [Miya]: Shot in the back by police while Kristoffer Ryan Winters is holding a gun on her, after she's taken Kristoffer's family in hostage. (Thanks to S. and Aramon) *[[Kate's Addiction (1999)|''Kate's Addiction (Circle of Deception)'' (1999)]] [Kate McGrath]: Shot in the chest by Farrah Forke, after Kari attempts to rape Farrah. (Thanks to S. and Germboygel) *''Angels Don't Sleep Here'' (2001) [Dr. April Williams]: Shot in the back by Robert Patrick while she's talking to Dana Ashbrook; she dies in Dana's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to S. and Matt) *''King of the Ants'' (2003) [Susan Gatley]: Head bashed against the kitchen wall during a struggle with Chris McKenna. (Thanks to Matt) *''Hellraiser: Deader'' (2005) [Amy Klein]: Sacrifices herself by stabbing herself in the chest so that her blood can destroy the Cenobites' puzzle box. (Thanks to Matt) *''The Prophecy: Forsaken (2005)'' [Allison]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Jason Scott Lee, then falls from the rooftop. (Thanks to Matt) *''Secrets of a Psychopath (2015)'' [Catherine]: Strangled to death by Mark Famiglietti. *''Batman: Gotham by Gaslight'' (2018; animated) [Pamela Isley(Poison Ivy)/Barbara-Eileen Gordon]: "Pamela Isley" is stabbed many times by Scott Patterson, while "Barbara Eileen Gordon" lives. TV Deaths *''Swamp Thing: Mist Demeanor'' (1992) [Abigail]: Killed by the toxic mist; her body then dissolves into nothingness. (Thanks to S. and Matt) *''Sliders: The Return of Maggie Beckett (1999) '[Capt. Maggie Beckett]: Dies of radiation poisoning due to damaged radiation shielding on her spacecraft during her trip to Mars. The death occurs before the events of the episode. While the death itself is not shown, it is discussed and video of Kari suffering from the effects of radiation is shown. (Note: The Maggie Beckett that died in this scene was a double found on a parallel universe, not the original Maggie Beckett seen in the series). * ''Sliders: A Thousand Deaths (1999) '[Capt. Maggie Beckett]: Shot an killed in a computer simulation of the American Civil War. After Kari was shot in the computer simulation, her brain was temporarily, actually killed and brought back to life. *''General Hospital (Nov. 14, 2005)'' [Reese Marshall]: Fatally injured (with a punctured lung) in a train wreck, she dies in Maurice Bernard's arms some time afterwards. (I didn't see this episode, but got the information from both a tip and a soap-opera magazine.) (Thanks to Kristy) *''CSI: Miami: If Looks Could Kill (2006)'' [Janet Sterling]: Shot to death by Joelle Carter in self-defense. (Thanks to Nick) Notable Connections: *Mrs. James Scura (producer) Gallery kariwuhrersecretsofapsychopath.png|Kari Wuhrer in Secrets of a Psychopath kariwuherhellraiserdeader.png|Kari Wuhrer in Hellraiser: Deader kariwuhrerkingoftheants.png|Kari Wuhrer in King of the Ants kariwuhrercsimiami3.jpg|Kari Wuhrer in CSI: Miami: If Looks Could Kill kariwuhrertheprophecyforsaken.jpg|Kari Wuhrer in The Prophecy: Forsaken kariwuhrerhotblooded.png|Kari Wuhrer in Hot Blooded kariwuhrerangelsdon'tsleephere.png|Kari Wuhrer in Angels Don't Sleep Here Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Brunettes Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Child Actors Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Actors who died in Luis Llosa Movies Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:General Hospital cast members Category:DC Stars Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Batman cast members Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars